Mezurashi
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: Kagome centric one-shots paired with characters that have never been done before or are unheard of. Requests accepted but have to be of rare males. Rating may go up.
1. Btooom!

**Since I've been so bored, I've decided to write a couple of one-shot stories. I know I need to finish my other stories, but I've had these ideas inside my head for so long. If you've never read this manga, I recommend you do. It's really graphic but has a great storyline, almost like Battle Royale but not as good. And for my readers of ****Lies****, it'll be up by tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Anime/Manga: Btooom!**_

_**Character: Kosuke Kira**_

* * *

Boom!

Okay, it was official. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Nothing can ever come close to this. Yeah, the Feudal Era was pretty bad but at least there she was surrounded by friends, demons couldn't really hurt her because of her powers. Here it was all a different story. In just a one hour time frame of being here she was nearly raped and almost blown in little teeny weeny pieces. Of course she managed to escape those situations all because of her forcefully acquired survival skills. But none of that mattered right now, what matter was why she was here.

Well, you can blame that on her dearest friend named Eri, who decided that she was not worth living in this beautiful world for never accepting 'Hojo-kun's' love. Eri hated the fact that Kagome was always at the end of Hojo's affections, not only that but she never even looked his way and gave him at least a small bit of appreciation. So it just so happens that one day she received a certain letter in the mail which stated that if she wrote a person's name they would disappear. Being the nice friend that she was, Eri decided that Kagome should get the honors.

Of course, nobody knew about it, that is until Eri practically shoved it into Kagome's face and told her what she did and why, and all this just happened to be the day before she was taken. Kagome decided to ignore her gibberish, because she knew how bad Eri could get with her obsession with Hojo, and walked away.

But as we all have always seen, nothing ever went right with our dear miko. Her day was going perfectly fine, she spoke to her friends that she made upon entering high school, had actually understood the teacher's math lesson, and had her favorite food for lunch, oden. Nothing could ruin her perfect day, that is until she was surrounded by man dressed in black suits right when she got out of school. One minute she was standing outside her school and the next she was on a plane with almost three dozen people on their way to some unknown island. They're supposed to play some 'game' that involved using bombs to kill each other in order to get the chips that everyone had implanted on their left hand, eight being the amount needed to be acquired. It was basically kill or be killed.

At first she thought it was absurd, that they were only playing a joke on her something, but when she was suddenly thrown off the plane with a parachute in tow, things began to look real. Of course, it took her a while, with a few dead bodies here and there, to realize that this was no joke.

So now here she was, wandering aimlessly in this never ending jungle. So far she's managed to survive with all the supplies that the cargo planes have been dropping, she even had a little extra food right now. Bad thing was that she's already used half of her BIMs killing her worst enemies, spiders. It sounded pretty pathetic but if you went through the same things she went through you would understand that spiders are evil, all of them planning for world domination.

"Ugh, I must really be going crazy. I really need to find someone that won't try to kill me because now I'm talking to myself. Stupid me! Stupid Hojo! Stupid Eri! Stupid spiders!"

A couple of grumbles and minutes of walking her prayer was answered because just a couple of feet away from her was a young boy who seemed to have quite a problem. Upon closer inspection, she realized that someone had tied him up to a tree with the sleeves of his sweater. Not only that, but he seemed to have been there for a while.

Not being one to abandon those in need, she immediately ran up to the boy and began to untie him. "You poor child, who could have done this to you?"

The boy seemed quite surprised to see her there, helping him none the less. "Wha…What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't even look up from her task. "I'm helping you, of course."

The boy's eyes narrowed, suspicion clearly written on his face. He tried to get a better look at her but it was useless since she was behind him. "Why?"

Kagome didn't even hesitate to answer. "Because I want to."

The boy was shocked to hear the honesty in her voice. 'Either this girl is stupid or she's too trusting. Why would she help a stranger in this place and situation? Hmpf, who cares, just another stupid adult to kill.' He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt his binds become undone and heard her voice.

"There, all done."

Kagome stood up and dusted the dirt off of her hands. She watched as the boy began warm up his hands, trying to make the numbness to go away. Even though all she could see was his back, she could see that he was quite young, noting that he was only a couple inches shorter than her. If she could guess, she would say that he was twelve but she could always be wrong.

Not wanting to rude, she decided to introduce herself. "Ah, my name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?" She could see his back stiffen up at the sound of her voice. He seemed almost hesitant to even talk to her.

He turned around and gave her a look over, most likely judging her. Kagome wanted to fidget under the boy's intense stare but refused to allow someone so young to intimidate her. For a moment she thought that he would just ignore her and walk away but was literally surprised when he spoke.

"Kosuke."

Kagome gave him a blank stare, confused by what he just said. "Huh…?"

The boy scoffed, getting into the cool boy stance. "My name is Kosuke."

Kagome seemed to look dumbfounded, having no idea how to react at her sudden realization. "Kosuke huh…"

This time Kosuke wanted to fidget, not only was Kagome openly staring at him but the gleam in her eyes told him to run.

…

…

…

The awkward silence seemed to keep stretching on but in a sudden moment it was broken by Kagome's sudden action.

One minute she was just standing there looking at Kosuke and the next she was glomping him , suffocating the poor guy with her chest. "You are so adorable! Why didn't I notice this sooner?!"

Her victim didn't even have a chance to even react. His arms flared wildly trying to unlodge himself from her or at least grab her attention, which didn't seem to work.

"ant bethe! (Can't Breathe)!" Kosuke tried to speak but with his face practically pressed to her chest, it became quite impossible.

Kagome looked down, finally realizing Kosuke's problem. "Huh? Is something the matter, Kosuke-kun?"

Kosuke's deep red eyes stared up at her, almost giving her the 'are you serious' look, and he flared his arms around. Somehow Kagome managed to understand him and immediately let him go. Kosuke didn't even think twice about breathing, as soon as he was free he gulped down the much needed air. The red that seemed to stain his face was slowly fading and his panting was becoming less noticeable.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't hold myself back… you're just so…I'm sorry." Kagome was quite embarrassed at her actions, but she just couldn't hold herself back, not when it came to this. It suddenly became quiet once again but Kagome realized that he hadn't walked away yet, so maybe he accepted her apology or just decided to forget what just happened. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything Kagome decided to take a closer look at him.

The first thing that she could see was that he was short, at least half a head shorter than her. Next was his unkept hair but looked soft to the touch. But what actually caught her attention were his eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of the blood that has been shed because of her. Those eyes almost seemed to be calling for her and asking for help. Somehow she knew that he was broken in some way and would take a lot to piece him back together, but Kagome knew that she would be the one to do it. Without another thought, she took out a handkerchief and began to wipe away the blood that was beginning to dry on his cheeks.

Kosuke was taken aback by her sudden actions but didn't move away, only looked at her questiongly. Kagome just smiled at him while cleaning him up. "Take this as my apology for almost suffocating you to your death."

Kosuke furrowed his brows but said nothing. Kagome hummed happily as she did her task, once finished she observed her work and frowned at the mess that still lingered on his clothes but no longer on his face. It would be impossible to clean him all up with just her handkerchief. "Sorry, but I guess this is the best I can do for now."

Kosuke merely stared at her, not caring at all about his filthiness. _'This girl…she's different. She's like no one I've met before.'_ While Kosuke lingered in his thoughts the silence had overcome them and Kagome didn't know how to break it this time.

"Ano…" She was thinking on what to say but was interrupted by loud growl. A smirk appeared on her lips when she saw Kosuke blushing profusely while holding his stomach.

"How about we relax for a little and have a small snack?"

Kosuke looked away from her, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I don't have any food." It was a whisper, but Kagome managed to hear it. A sad smile spread on her lips.

"That's alright, you can have some of mine."

With that she put the big huge suit case on the ground and began to rummage through it. Meanwhile, Kosuke stared wide eyed at her, not understanding how someone could be so…nice.

"Aha! Here it is." Kagome smiled proudly at herself, happy to find something descent for him to eat, a rice ball. It wasn't anything big but it would be enough to sustain his hunger. "Here, I know it's not much but…" As soon as she stretched her hand out, the rice ball was gone, being gobbled up by Kosuke_. 'I guess he really was hungry.'_ She thought to herself, feeling pity for him. _'Someone so young shouldn't be in this place.'_

Hearing him choking, she immediately stood up and began patting his back. "You should slow down, there's plenty of food so you shouldn't rush it."

Kosuke blushed but nodded none the less. Kagome smiled down at him, squealing on the inside at the sight he made. He was just adorable and she just didn't know how much longer she could resist before getting a hold of him again. She almost felt like asking the most weirdest question. 'Can I keep you?' But alas, he would just freak out if she did that.

Seeing that he was finished, she went to give him another one, seeing that he was eating at a much slower pace.

"So Kosuke-kun…if you don't mind me asking, who was the one that tied you up?"

Kosuke paused his actions and lowered his head in embarrassment. "Ryota Sakamoto."

Kagome looked confused, not having an idea of who he was. "Ryota?"

"Number one Btooom player in Japan." With that Kosuke continued to finish his rice ball.

"Btooom…?" Kagome knew she had heard of that name before, now she thought of it, one of Souta's games had that same name_. 'Don't tell me…they're trying to make a game into real life. Those sick bastards!'_

While Kagome bantered in her head, Kosuke was contemplating on whether asking her to join him or not. He knew she had some sort of skills, no one gathered so much food with luck only especially with everyone killing each other for it.

"Ne, Kosuke-kun?"

Kosuke blinked up at her wondering what she had in mind now.

"How much do you know of this game?"

He furrowed his brows, not knowing what she was thinking. "I'm a three star player and have a lot more knowledge about it than anyone here. Why?"

Kagome smirked, liking the sudden turn of events. "How about a deal? You teach me all about Btooom and I'll help you survive your stay on this island."

Kosuke looked surprised at her sudden offer; he would be an idiot to say no to it. But for some reason he was idiotic enough to question it. "Why?"

"Because, you know the rules and strategies of this game and I have the skills to survive, isn't that good enough?"

Kosuke contemplated it for a moment but then nodded in agreement.

"So it's a deal than?" Kagome asked, stretching out her hand.

Kosuke nodded, "Deal." He stretched his hand and took hers, unknowingly sealing his fate to her.

Kagome smiled, pulling him into a hug once again, this time a little less lose. "Ne Ko-chan, how old are exactly?"

Kosuke furrowed his brows at the name she just gave him, but still answered her question. "Fourteen." Was his slightly muffled reply, his face being pressed against her chest.

Time seemed to have suddenly slowed down for Kagome_. 'He's fourteen…and I'm fifteen…so…he's only…a year younger than me!'_ In that moment, she finally came into realization that something very hard was poking her inner thigh. She wanted to be wrong, but seeing Kosuke's face as red as a tomato, she knew exactly what it was. She managed to hold back a groan and could only think of one thing.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

**I was going to make it shorter, but I just couldn't resist. Requests taken for the next one, but have to be from an anime/manga that has never been done for Inuyasha Crossovers. **


	2. The Legend of the Legendary Heroes

**As requested by Joker2113**

**Not exactly a pairing but comes close to. I didn't really know how to go on with this story, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Anime/Manga: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes)**

**Character: Ryner Lute**

* * *

The streets of the town were crowded as always. People hustled and bustled at every turn, making it very hard to walk around. In the midst of the crowd, there was a sudden yell, or more of a complaint.

"Sorry!" A feminine voice called out.

A large, buff man began to turn, ready to beat the crap out of the person who just bumped into him. A glare was already in place but once he caught sight of the person it went away, instead a goofy grin broke out on his face. "Well, if it isn't the misses. What's got you in such a hurry?"

The girl blinked up at the man but then flashed him a smile. "Ah, mister! Sorry for bumping into you, it's just that I'm running a couple of errands for Gainel-san."

The man scratched the back of his head while giving her a sympathetic look. "That old man? I would have thought that you were late in getting the young prince, but I guess that's not the issue."

The girl suddenly froze at his words. "Eh! I totally forgot! Who knows in what kind of trouble he could be in now?!"

Everyone watched the girl as she frantically muttered to herself. Being used to her antics by now, they couldn't help but smile and pity the poor girl for her worry wart ways.

"Sorry for the short talk, mister. But I really have to go. Bye bye." At her words, she began to jog away, maneuvering herself through the crowd.

"Don't over work yourself misses. We wouldn't want a pretty lass like you to get sick." The girl heard the man call out. All she could do was turn a little and wave back at him before continuing her mission. She knew very well that the prince would not be home at the moment, so she decided to drop off the stack of papers that the librarian had so _kindly_ asked her to get. A sigh escaped her lips, not only was she on the other side of town but Prince Toale and his siblings were nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where they could've gone?" She muttered to herself.

She knew that he didn't need babysitting but she still felt that she needed to protect him somehow. He was the person who found her and took her in without question. As she began to think, memories of how she came to this world started to fill her mind.

_It hurts. Everything hurts. She didn't know how it happened but one minute she was out picking herbs for the village and the next she was lying here. Here being a place she has never seen in her life. Well, now that she thought about it, she wasn't just abruptly put here. She could clearly remember the Shikon no Tama, now whole, whispering to her. At first she could not hear them but as they began to get louder, she finally understood their words._

"_**Save him. Save him from destruction, from the darkness. Save him."**_

"_Save who?" She expected some form of an answer but instead she was met with silence. The voices had fallen silent and not being one to be left hanging, she was going to question them again but then out of nowhere there was a sudden flash of light. She tried to cover her eyes but it was impossible. She knew something was happening because the moment that light came she felt herself being pulled. It almost felt like someone was guiding her through some sort of tunnel. And then there was nothing, the light had faded only to be left in darkness. _

_She wanted to question her predicament but for some reason her voice would not respond. But then she began to hear those voices once again, but this time the jewel was hovering in front of her._

"_**If you wish to go back to your world you must find us. But don't forget your reason for being here. Save him and you will find us."**__ With that the voices were gone, along with the jewel that she was supposed to be protecting._

_And so now here she was, staring at the sky with the sun shining brightly on her face. The pain all over her body might be from the journey that the jewel had forced her to take._

"_Ugh, my head is killing me." She muttered to herself._

"_I sure hope you're not serious." A soft, kind voice spoke up beside her. She immediately turned her head towards the intruder, but that only caused the headache to get worse. A groan escaped her lips, she really shouldn't have done that._

"_Are you hurt?" The intruder spoke up once again, a hint of concern laced with his voice. The girl turned her head, this time in a slower manner, and took a good look at the person._

_He was nothing more than a young man no older than eighteen. He had light brown hair with matching eyes, one you're a little above average looking guys if she said so herself._

"_If I said yes, what would you do?" She asked him, suspicion creeping up her mind. But she was slightly surprised when he merely smiled. _

"_Then I guess I'm going to have to carry you back?"_

_This time her surprise was a different kind of surprise. "Eh! Don't tell me your some sort of serial killer who lures poor, defenseless people into their homes only to kill them when they're finally alone in the nice looking house that way too many secrets that no one seems to know about?!" The girl tried catching her breathe, having said everything all in one breathe._

_The boy seemed to look quite confused. "Serial killer…? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The girl merely huffed. "What are you doing here anyways? From what I can see, there aren't any people out here." And she was right, all that was out here was an open field of grass the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the big huge wall that was only a couple of feet away for them and seemed to go on forever. 'Where exactly did the jewel take me?'_

"_To tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't really go out of the town's walls, but I somehow felt compelled to come here. And I guess you were the reason."_

_The girl furrowed her brows. 'Is he the one I'm supposed to save?' She knew she was wrong in her assumption when she heard a small voice in the back of her mind whisper a simple no._

"_Seeing as you're not from around here, how about I take you to my home so you can get the rest that you clearly need?" Even his words may sound wrong to some people, the girl could see that he was being honest with his offer._

"_Fine…just don't try anything funny mister because I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you will regret knowing."_

_She could hear the man chuckle as he crouched down and carried her up. "Of course not." _

_As they began their trek, the young man spoke up. "I'm Toale Nelphi by the way, what's your name?"_

_The girl blinked up at him and answered his question. "Kagome Higurashi." She could see a thoughtful look beginning to form on his face when she said her name. _

"_Higurashi…That definitely gives away the fact that you're a foreigner." He stated happily._

"_Eh! What was the first thing that gave it away?" She exclaimed and a simple answer was all she received. _

"_Your clothing." Kagome looked down at herself and finally realized that she was still wearing the miko outfit that Kaede had long ago given to her._

"_Oh."_

A smile formed on her lips, she could clearly remember the day she met his younger siblings, both being the most adorable children she had ever met. They had immediately taken a shine to her as she had to them. The town's people were not so accepting at first but as the days passed they finally began to see her for her kindness. Once, she actually heard people saying how she and Toale would make a great couple. As if, she couldn't really find it in herself to love Toale in that way, she saw him more as a brother than anything else.

Rounding on a corner, she was broken out of her thoughts when she suddenly crashed into someone, both falling onto the ground. Kagome felt sorry for the person that had cushioned her fall because it must have been very painful. Hearing the pain filled groan coming from under her, she slowly began to get up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Her words died off. Her knees rested on either side of person while her hands rested on the sides of his head, but it wasn't her position that surprised her, no it was his eyes.

She could feel the power waving off of them, but she could also feel the darkness. This power was nothing but pure darkness.

The person under her, on the other hand, could feel something off about her. She felt fresh and pure, something he had never felt before. He felt like asking her what she was but he really did not want to take his eyes away from hers. Sadly for him, he could suddenly feel his eyes activating for no reason, surprising him. He could feel a sudden burn in his eyes, his vision becoming blurry.

Without even realizing it, Kagome slowly began to bring her hand closer to his face. She could feel her powers beginning to form on her finger tips. Little by little, her hand inched towards his eyes but then it suddenly came to a halt when she heard a hiss coming from him. Her hand immediately came out of its trance and her powers began to seep away. She stared wide eyed at the man under her. _'What the hell just happened?'_

"So you've finally shown your colors, Ryner?" A feminine voice suddenly spoke up, breaking them from their trance.

"Huh?" They both said at the same time, looking up. What they saw was a very beautiful woman with long blond hair and wearing what seemed to be a purple knight armor.

"Luring a maiden into one of your traps just so you can take her innocence… you sex fiend." The woman said, pointing an accusing finger at the man beneath Kagome. All they could do was blink up at the woman

'_Sex Fiend?'_ Kagome thought to herself, looking down at the man beneath her. He seemed a little flabbergasted by the woman's words as well.

"Eh! How is this me seducing her?! She's the one on top of me!" The man under her exclaimed. Kagome blinked down at him, finally realizing there position. She was practically straddling him while he just laid there.

A blush immediately formed on her cheeks and she threw herself off him without a second thought. "I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, but… I'm so sorry."

She watched as the man sat up and waved her off. "It's fine, it's not like anyone got hurt." He opened his mouth to let out a yawn but was suddenly cut off by a sudden kick to the head sending him flying a couple of feet away. All Kagome could do was blink in confusion and watch as the scene began to unfold.

"Letting the girl take the blame for your actions, I see." The woman said, putting down her raised foot that she had used to knock away the man.

There was a small twitch from the man, showing a sign that he was alive, and rolled over to face them. "Eh! What always makes you come to that conclusion?" This time, a yawn managed to escape him as he stretched his arms out. "Why can't we just find an inn and take a nap like I said?"

Kagome blinked owlishly at the duo as the very beautiful woman began to say some pretty random stuff that could only come out of a Manga and hit the man with her oversized sword. Just as she was about to call out to them, she suddenly remembered the reason for her predicament in the first place.

"Ah! I'm late!" She instantly bolted up and began to make her fast trek towards the library, totally forgetting about the pair that now stared at her fading form.

* * *

She hummed a small tune to herself as she put the books in their rightful place, this was basically her punishment for being late from her errands and not finding Toale. The old librarian, Gainel, basically started spouting nonsense the moment she put foot in the library, which she ignored already grown used to it, and grew red on the face when he realized that his dear prince was nowhere in sight. She felt like her ears were going to bleed from all his yapping, so she just told him that she would do all the cleaning and organizing if he kept quiet, which he did for a little while.

So now here she was doing a free work for an annoying old man. Speaking of the old man, she could now hear him shouting outside, probably to some poor traveler who had no idea what creature lived in this place. She sighed as she placed some books on the table and began to walk towards the door that led to the outside world. As she opened the door, she spoke up, "Gainel-san, do you really have to yell at every person that comes across you?"

The old man immediately spun around to face her and began to yell at her, which she ignored again. Instead she decided to get a god look at the poor victims and was slightly surprised to see them out of all the people in the town. It was the duo that bumped into her this morning, more specifically the man.

"It's you again!" She suddenly exclaimed, cutting off the old man from one of his lectures.

The two strangers merely gave her a blank look. "Eh? Do we know you?" The man asked. A sudden image of a woman lying on top of him came into mind. It was the woman from earlier, the one that had somehow made the Alpha Stigma activate without his permission. "Ah…you're the one that bumped into me this morning." He lazily stated as a yawn escaped his lips.

Kagome was about to protest, but then there was a sudden yell, "You little brat," which was followed by a child's scream. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, she recognized that voice.

"What are you doing?!" There was another voice. Kagome definitely knew who that was, it was Toale. Without a second thought she ran towards them. She knew that the two strangers were following her yet she didn't care. Just as she was about to reach her destination she saw the brown haired man run past her, and for that she was glad. Because the moment she reached the scene she saw Toale's younger sister, Telua, almost being hit by an older male but was luckily protected by the brunette. Well, all he basically did was cover her while kicking the ruffian's face.

"Thank you…" Telua shyly said while holding onto a book.

"Phew, that was close. Ah, there it is! That thing you're holding. That's the book I wanted to look up. That's a close call." The stranger said.

A tick appeared on Kagome's forehead as she began to fist her hand. 'For the book, he did that just for a book?!' Seeing that the ruffian had a partner in crime she decided to take her anger out on him. So just as the man was about to attack the brunette, she ran towards them, jumped over the brunette, and kicked the man's face with both of her feet. She smirked to herself as she felt the man fall onto the ground with her feet still planted on his face, but it was immediately wiped away as she turned her eyes toward the brunette man. "You," she pointed her pointer finger at him, "can't you have a better excuse on rescuing on girl other than for a book!"

The man merely blinked at her. "Eh, but that was the book I wanted to read." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing, but then he turned back towards Telua. "Say. That book, could you-" He was suddenly hit on the head by the swords sheath. Kagome would have liked to have done that herself, but she was satisfied enough with the blonde woman doing it.

"That was close, little girl. That man is a habitual criminal, an abductor of young girls." The woman stated as she put her foot on the man's backside. Kagome didn't know whether the woman was being serious or just telling a joke because her face didn't seem to be joking.

The man just glared at her. "You little…"

* * *

"So Ryner-san, what exactly brings you here?" Kagome asked as she served him and the blond woman, Ferris, dinner. The dining area was a little rowdy with all the orphans still up and going around. She didn't really mind the noise since she grew used to it the day she began to live with them but she didn't know how their two guest would feel about it, having only met them a few hours ago.

"We're in search of the Hero-" He was suddenly interrupted by a huge sword smacking him on the head.

"We're on a treasure hunt." Ferris finished for him, hitting Ryner once again as he tried to get back up.

Kagome blinked at them in confusion. "A treasure hunt…?" Sure she wasn't a very smart and perspective person but that excuse was so unbelievably absurd. Something was amiss with these two and she will get to the bottom of it.

"So have you two had any luck in finding these treasures?" Toale asked as he stirred the pot of soup settled in front of him. Kagome almost choked on nothing, was Toale being serious or was he just playing along. Seeing his look filled with curiosity she knew he wasn't joking. She really shouldn't be all that surprised considering the fact that Toale is a very gullible person.

"Toale, you idiot," Kagome whispered to herself only to receive confused looks from the three of them.

* * *

A day had passed since their little chit chat. Nothing strange had happened throughout that time but as soon as nighttime came the truth began to unveil.

Kagome knew something was wrong when she felt a pulse of magic coming from the front of their home. It wasn't just any type of magic, it was dark, magic that could only come from the shadows.

Of course being the curious person she was she went to investigate. The scene she came upon was of Ryner and Ferris fighting off a man with long, straight, black hair and some weird clothing.

She watched as the fighting continued on and watched as the man injured Ferris. She wanted to jump in at that moment but she knew that she was not strong enough to face an opponent she knew nothing of, she would only be a hindrance in the process. Luckily, Ryner was able to defend himself nicely and give Ferris enough time to get up. Of course she knew Ferris was bluffing when she saw her acting as if she was fine, Kagome knew otherwise because of the extensive wound she carried.

Kagome listened on to the conversation, all it actually consisted of was Ferris and Ryner bantering. But two simple words managed to catch her attention, Heroes Relics. She read about those in the library and knew exactly what they were. In her research she somehow came to believe that by finding these relics she would be able to find what had been taken from her, the Shikon Jewel. She knew that it was idiotic to come to that conclusion but it was the only lead she had so far and now knowing that these two people are looking for the relics, she knew she would need their help.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the enemy disappear and immediately ran towards the duo when she saw Ferris beginning to fall. She sighed in relief when she saw Ryner catching her before she fell. Some words were exchanged between them but then Ferris fell unconscious at that moment.

"Let me treat her wound." Kagome spoke up, surprising Ryner in the process.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked towards them and kneeled down in front of Ferris. She closely examined it and gave a sigh of defeat. "It would take days for it heal and knowing her, she would probably ignore that fact and push herself to the limit. I guess I have no choice."

Ryner narrowed his eyes at her words. A choice about what? Before he could question her, she already had her hand positioned on top of Ferris wound, which was on her back, and began to do what she knew best. Her hands began to glow a soft pink as she began to use her powers.

Ryner grew surprised at this not only did she not use an incantation but the Alpha Stigma could not detect any magic coming from her. What exactly was she?

Before he could even ask her she was already done with her task and beginning to leave. "Her wounds are completely healed but she still needs some rest. Feel free to take her back to her room." Kagome stated before disappearing around the corner of the house. Not only leaving a very confused Ryner but a curious one as well.

* * *

Morning could not have come sooner and she wished it didn't come because right now Kagome Higurashi was doing the stupidest thing she could ever do. She was running across the empty fields outside the castle town with a huge backpack in tow. It was too late to turn back now.

"Wait!" She yelled out at the two figures walking ahead of her. The two turned and they turned out to be none other than Ryner and Ferris. They both looked pretty confused at her sudden appearance but waited none the less.

Once Kagome caught up to them she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" Ferris questioned.

Finally being able to breathe normally, Kagome answered. "I…I want to come with you."

"Eh!" They both exclaimed looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"I know it might sound weird but I think you're the only people that might be able to help me."

Ryner and Ferris looked at each other than back at her. "What makes you think that?" Ryner asked this time.

"Last night I heard you guys talk about the Heroes' Relics and I think that those things are the key to my way home."

"Your home?" Ryner questioned.

Kagome nodded at him. "Yes, I was brought to this world against my will and now I need to find something that can take me back. So please, just let me go with you guys. I won't be much of a bother and if you guys no longer want me here than I'll go. I just need to find a clue, some sort of lead, please…" Kagome bowed down, hoping they would say yes.

Ferris seemed hesitant. "But-" Her words were cut off by Ryner.

"You can do whatever you want."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised at his answer. She actually expected some begging and arguing but for him to just say yes…was shocking. "Why?"

Ryner scratched the back of his head. "You don't seem to be the type to just lie to us. Besides I want to learn what type of magic you used last night."

Kagome blinked in confusion. 'Magic?' She thought to herself. She looked down at her hands and remembered what he was talking about. 'He means my powers…'

"What about Toale?" Ferris quipped in.

Kagome blinked up at her and then smiled. "He knew that the day would come for me to leave. Besides I get the feeling that we'll meet again soon."

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?! Hurry up!" They heard Ryner's voice yell out, him already a couple of feet away from them. Both girls looked at each other and grinned, it seems that their lazy companion is in a bit of a hurry.

"Hey! Wait up, Ryner-san!"

* * *

**Future Installements**

_**Installment 3: Seikon no Quaser- Alexander Nikolaevich Hell (A.K.A Sasha)**_

_**Installment 4: Brother Conflict- Yusuke Asahina**_

_**Installment 5: Psycho Pass- Ginoza Nobuchika**_


End file.
